


HAPPY THANKSGIVING

by The_Author_Whovian



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author_Whovian/pseuds/The_Author_Whovian
Summary: This is a shortie one shot of a story between two lovers in the country. Just happy feelings for Thanksgiving!





	HAPPY THANKSGIVING

**Author's Note:**

> The German in the chapter is from the song Wunder by Andreas Bourani and is not in any shape mine. I encourage you guys to look it up and pull up the English next to it if you are not into the language because either way it is super good.

Corrie woke up with a gentle cough. She stretched and sighed happily. She had awoken from a wonderful dream. Her and her girlfriend had been in her hometown for Christmas. They had spent it just being happy and being goofs together. She sat up and rubbed her neck before looking at the bed that usually housed two. The brunette frowned slightly at the sight of being alone, until her ears picked up a sound. It was gentle and sweet. She smiled, her girlfriend was humming something. Quickly, Corrie put on a hoodie and walked out to the kitchen.

Her girlfriend’s back was to her and she could hear the gentle hum of their song as the blonde woman danced around making breakfast. The brunette took a moment to look over the kitchen. She found it full of their Thanksgiving preparations for later in the day. With that reminder, the brunette walked over quietly. As soon as she was near the blonde, she wrapped her arms around her and gently kissed her neck. Corrie chuckled at the jump and the exclamation of surprise the blonde made.

“Damn you…” Aurora breathed before turning around and resting her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. She rested her forehead on Corrie’s and closed her eyes.

“That’s what you get when you A) leave me in bed alone, B) hum our song as you cook and most importantly, C) steal my favorite sweater to wear it. Happy Thanksgiving”

They shared a chuckle before Aurora kissed the brunette’s cheek.

“Happy Thanksgiving babe. Now you get to help me make Thanksgiving breakfast.”

“Oh?” Corrie asked as she rolled up her sleeves. She walked over to the stove to see the attempts of hash browns with the amazingly delicious looking success of cheesy eggs. She chuckled and took the hash browns off the stove and put them on the counter.

“You do a wonderful job with the eggs dearest.” Corrie smirked as she felt the playful glare directed at her. Aurora then shook her head and leaned against the counter. She took a deep breath before looking lovingly at her girlfriend.

“Your brother will be coming over for lunch. Your mom said that she had stuff to do. Probably work for her company.”

Corrie nodded and continued working on restoring the Hash browns.

“That means we have the afternoon to ourselves” Aurora pointed out. It made Corrie secretly grin. She turned around and scooped some of her masterpiece to feed the blonde.

“Good so we have all morning to cook the dang turkey and get dressed. Sounds wonderful. Maybe afterwards we could watch a movie” Corrie caught the deflated look in the corner of her eye at the sound of a movie. No doubt the blonde had wanted her to say something about a date. Truth was she had so much planned for today. Her brother was living in the big city and he would be driving out here for the first time on his own. She was slightly nervous, but she had faith in him. So, without much else, the two began to prepare their Thanksgiving.

They fell into an easy routine. They teased each other, fed each other taste testers, and danced around to some music that had been turned on some time after breakfast. Soon enough, they dressed in day clothes and Corrie went out to the front of their yard to unlock the gate for her brother.

She hugged her brother as soon as he was out of the car. He happily hugged back, and they quickly caught each other up on what was going on in their lives. Lunch went by just as quick as the morning had. Corrie stood at the front gate. She had an arm wrapped around Aurora and her head leaned gently on the blonde’s. They watched as the car the brunette’s brother was in got smaller and smaller. Finally, when the car was nothing but a distant memory, Corrie shifted and looked Aurora in the eye.

“Let’s take a walk, we could burn off some of those mashed potatoes” Aurora scoffed and chuckled. They contentedly walked to a field. On the edge of the field where their property met the field, there was a blanket with a small picnic basket. It was now evening, and they had walked for most of the day. They had talked for most of it and each had some expectation as to what the evening would bring. Corrie smiled and poured them wine before handing one to Aurora. The blonde raised an eyebrow before accepting with a grin. She quickly sat on the brunette’s lap and threw her arms around the other woman. She nipped at the brunette’s nose and brushed her lips against the other’s before pulling away.

Corrie wolfishly grinned before kissing the blonde woman. She whispered gently,

“Atme ein. Die Nacht ist klar und sie ist dein. Halt ihn fest den Augenblick. Du kannst _mein K_ _ö_ _nig sein._  Macht deine Augen auf und atme aus.“

Aurora blushed and leaned in. She kissed the brunette woman before looking up.

“I see. So now that the stars are out, and you have me in this place where no one else will be. And you’ve obviously decided against a movie… may I ask why we are here?”

Corrie grinned before shifting Aurora off her. She pulled Aurora to her feet and slowly led her away from the blanket. A couple minutes away, at the back of their property where some dead trees stood, a few were hallowed out and now held electric candles. One held a Bluetooth speaker. Corrie quickly played music and pulled Aurora into a dance. As the blonde looked up, she realized that she could see all the stars. She smiled wide. The brunette gently kissed the blonde’s neck and whispered her answer to the question asked earlier in the night.

“I wanted this to be magical and I absolutely hope that it is…” after which the brunette pulled away from the blonde.

As Aurora’s eyes flittered back down to the brunette, her mind quickly registered that she was now holding something in her hands. The blonde chuckled nervously.

“What is that Corrie?” she asked backing away slightly. Corrie looked at her shoes and then back at the blonde. There was a gentleness and a sincerity in her eyes that the blonde hadn’t seen before. The brunette took a deep breath.

“When we first met, we had no idea that we would ever be in this situation. I mean, we met in the third grade, but that doesn’t matter now. Through that time, we ended up watching each other grow. I found out who I was. That I was into girls and not guys. I found my reason behind living and my motto. Then when I wasn’t looking, I found you. I saw you in a new light. One where your eyes take my breath away. Your smile and laugh make my morning. I see you in this light where your big heart often gets you in trouble and I try my hardest to make sure that I protect it as much as I possibly can. I see you as sexy, funny, and so humble that you’d put your alter ego before you. You are everything that I could possibly want in a partner and I am the luckiest person in the world to have you here with me now. I simply know that I don’t want it to end. So, with that in mind, would you make me the luckiest person on Earth and marry me?” The brunette finished, and she finally presented the ring that had been hiding in the trees since she first bought it.

The blonde was shocked, and she stared at the sight in front of her. She could feel the tear slip down her cheek and the smile that was forming. It was then that she realized their song was playing. She let out a nervous laugh before returning her focus on the brunette in front of her. She nodded and laughed again.

Had either of them looked up, they would have sworn that the surprise meteor shower in the sky was a celebration for them. Had they looked around them, they would have noticed the audience of fireflies dancing around them in the field. If they’d have looked around, they would have noticed the candles finally flickering out and the only source of light was their audience and the stars. They would have noticed that the glow on the ring was nothing short of the magic in it.


End file.
